total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Alejandro and Heather
This article focuses on the interactions between Alejandro and Heather. Overview Alejandro and Heather have been in a relationship for a long period of time since Total Drama All-Stars. At the end of that season, they had resolved their differences with each other as they were previously in an intense rivalry with one another. However, in The Big Apple, because one of Heather's worst enemies is attracted to Alejandro, it gives Heather paranoia that Alejandro reciprocates these feelings to Sky. Furious at him, Heather breaks up with Alejandro in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, mad at him for still being flirtatious with Sky, and also mad at him lying previously that she is his true love. Although they're not on the same team throughout this season, they are at extreme odds with each other in rivalry. Conflict only worsens once Alejandro witnesses Heather kiss Cody as part of a movie performance, and takes revenge by kissing Sky in front of Heather, leading to both using Cody and Sky as a means of making the other jealous respectively. However, once Cody is eliminated, Alejandro and Heather are back to flirtatious yet repelling moments from Alejandro and Heather respectively. Alejandro constantly flatters Heather, but she pretends that she is not too interested, although blushes and confessionals say otherwise. With her wig revealed, Heather feels like she is unnatractive until she hears Alejandro privately tell Tyler that he still finds Heather attractive. Overwhelmed with happiness, Heather decides to flirt back to Alejandro when he tries advances, even confusing him. She is also no longer affected by Sky attempting to make her jealous, believing that Alejandro still likes her. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! Alejandro states in the confessional, that there is no Heather in the game, meaning that Alejandro will have no problem winning. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens It is revealed that Dawn shockingly noticed in Alejandro's aura that he currently doesn't consider Heather his true love. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty After Heather insults Sky for inadvertedly making her jealous by being attracted to Alejandro, Alejandro asks Heather to calm down from insulting Sky, but Heather brings up how he's one to talk, while calling him "spicer" and then follows this off by breaking up with him. Chris announces that the teams are Brains vs Brawns vs Beauty, and Heather says in the confessional that she belongs on all of those teams, just so long as she's not with Alejandro or Sky. After Alejandro is announced to be the only male on Team Beauty, he tells all of the female members that there's enough of him to go around. Heather jealousy tells Alejandro to shut up, but says it politely so as not to attract negative attention, and calls him Al instead of Alejandro. This angers him, yelling at Heather to stop calling him that name. As Alejandro cheekily wishes Heather luck at the elimination ceremony, he blows her a kiss, but Heather punches it. Alejandro cals her "Typical Heather" once again, leaving her speechless, before she growls at Alejandro. As Alejandro takes exile, Heather says "Good riddance", and then says "Stupid Jalapeno." The Returning Record Holders Heather can't sleep right in her bed and shows Beth and Scarlett a worm under her sleeping bag, saying the "stupid Al-lookin' things" are messing up her bed. After Alejandro comes back from exile, Heather throws a pebble at his face, ordering him to go back while calling him a loser. Alejandro is nonchalant about this, and notes how he didn't know throwing rocks is how she expressed her feelings, and winks at her, leaving her speechless. When Sky gets upset about Duncan cheating on her, Alejandro says that if he was her boyfriend, he would never cheat on her. Heather is mad at hearing him say this and slaps Alejandro across the face. In her team's performance, Heather acts romantic around Cody, even kissing him so as to make Alejandro jealous, and smirks at him. After the performance, although disgusted, Heather smirks, and tells Alejandro that Cody is still a better kisser, while calling him "Aleskankbag." Alejandro plans revenge on Heather in the confessional for her act. Heather gasps when she sees Alejandro kiss Sky, and is speechless in the confessional. The Rake-age Heather rubs her teary eyes in her cabin bed after the event she witnessed last night of Alejandro kissing Sky. In the confesssional, she calls Alejandro a stupid, annoying, yet sexy jerk. She goes on to say how he will pay as she's never felt more humiliated. She then says that if he's trying to make her jealous, he has another thing coming. Heather uses Cody as a way of getting Alejandro jealous due to his dislike of Cody. While smirking at a glaring Alejandro, Heather calls Cody a good kisser. Heather makes Alejandro glare more when she calls Cody Cod-ionio, while affectionately pulling his cheek and saying he has a cute face, and Alejandro's jealous glare fills Heather with satisfaction. Heather calls Cody "Cody the coolest" and then sees Alejandro red in the face, as he looks at Heather and yells an exasperated "Ugh!" Heather asks Alejandro what he's looking at, asking if he's jealous of Cody's looks while calling Alejandro "Al" for a long period of time. Heather also calls Alejandro more deluded than "Brightning." Alejandro gets progressively madder at Heather and tries to make her jealous once again instead of vice-versa. When Alejandro tries to make Heather jealous when he congratulates Sky, it causes Heather to fling a small rock in Alejandro's eye, severely injuring it. Seeing Alejandro scream, Heather scoffs, mentioning that Cody would take that like a man. After Alejandro screams that he's hurt his sexy eye, she is confused, saying that that is only in his dreams. Brawn Within a Beauty Samey corrects Cameron after he hopes Heather switched team, and Samey says that no-one would want Heather, to which Alejandro agrees, but Heather is too pre-occupied on Cody switching to listen to them. Heather looks on the bright side of Cody switching, as she notices Alejandro's anger, and points out how happy she is that he's angry that Cody is on his team, while calling him "Al". Alejandro expects Cody eliminated, asking if the twerp can be flushed, referring to Cody, but Heather defends Cody by saying Alejandro's the twerp, while calling him Al. Alejandro winks at Heather, and tells her she can stop the gig now, but Heather is too pre-occupied on running to Cody to hear him. Thoughts 'N Dumb-Dumbs Heather is upset that Cody's gone, but is happy that she has a massage while stupid "Al" sleeps in tents. In the confessional, Heather notes in the confessional that she worries about how she can possibly make Alejandro mad. After Katie stupidly asks if Alejandro is on her team, Heather says that "Al" isn't on her team. In the confessional, Heather continues to wonder how she can make "Jalapeno" crack. Watching from the peanut gallery once again, Heather hopes "Alejerko" is gone for eliminating Cody. But Alejandro does catch his marshmallow, and winks at Heather, saying to Heather that he'll see her tomorrow. She screams in annoyance that he is still in the competition. Contestants Meet Insanity Heather is visibly mad when Sky brings up how she's just jealous because Alejandro finds her more attractive, showing more of her subtle signs of attraction towards Alejandro. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater Hearing that Alejandro and Samey are joining her team, Heather screams a "No!" when hearing she has to work with Alejandro now. Later on, Alejandro boasts that he is strong, and winks at Heather. She tries to avoid his wink, but holds in a smirk. In the confessional, Heather complains that with Cody gone, she doesn't know how she can pretend to hate Alejandro, calling him annoyingly irresistible, and then a jerk. Katie argues to Heather that at least she's not jealous of Alejandro, but Heather argues back that she is not jealous of him. You're A Dirty, Vicious Rat! After Sky bumps into Alejandro by accident and blushes next to him, Heather angrily bumps into Sky on purpose and sarcastically apologizes before pushing Sky into a nearby rain puddle, saying "Whoopsy daisy", showing obvious signs of attraction to Alejandro due to being jealous of Sky. In the confessional, Heather calls Alejandro a sexy jerk, wondering why he loves Sky, pointing to herself and saying that he should love her. She then realizes that she's pointing out her attraction to Alejandro, and calls emotions stupid and that she hates feelings, especially when she has them. After Alejandro quits from the challenge, Heather tells him to shut up while calling him "Allyjanderoio". Hearing that Alejandro is immune for the episode, Heather is angrily confused and calls Alejandro way too lucky. Blood's Downpour Heather insults all of her team in the confessional, including calling Alejandro a sexy jerk. After Alejandro states that his brother is an excellent swimmer, Heather is sarcastically shocked while calling him "Al" for a long period of time, sarcastically believing that he and Sky are made for each other, noting that their similarities are that they're both big freakos who say how they're so athletic, following this by putting on a high-pitched voice and pretending to imitate the both of them by saying how great she is at swimming. While scaling, Heather holds on to Alejandro's back from behind him, and orders that he not say anything about this as their team needs something to cling onto, reluctantly noting that it must be him. Chris sets explosives off which cause Heather to gasp. With Alejandro out of the challenge next, it's between Heather and Katie. Alejandro cheers that his team have won but looks at Heather's head and notes that she has a little something on her head, but corrects himself and says she has nothing on her head. Greet It and Weep Heather eats at her table alongside Alejandro and Cameron, and tells them how it's a shame she has to leave the spa hotel to share a cabin with female losers. After Alejandro proposes that they move around the mansion instead of being caught, Heather agrees with him. Heather catches a marshmallow and notes a "Phew" and talks back to Lightning that he's just jealous that Alejandro likes her. They're Jumping Around Like Kangaroos Heather walks outsid and yawns, but sees Alejandro and Tyler conversing in the distance. Tyler asks him what he thinks about Heather being bald, to which Alejandro replies that he still thinks Heather is beautiful. Seeing this, Heather is shocked by Alejandro's compliment. In the confessional, Heather giggles a little and blushes, having slight tears of joy and rubs her face. She covers her gratitude by stuttering a complaint about Lightning, yelling at him if he's watching that she told him Alejandro was into her. Alejandro laughs at Heather that her costume really covers up her bald spot, to which she simply grins and says "Whatever you say, lover boy". She then pulls Alejandro by his kangaroo ear and tells him to quit lying, saying that her baldness turns him on and he knows it, noting that he can't handle her fabulousness. Alejandro catches up to Heather and laughs that she is still thinking about him and is pretty little head, but Heather replies that he thinks of her pretty little head, telling Alejandro not to deny it, as she giggles at seeing him blush. Alejandro tries to defend himself, but stutters and doesn't concentrate, causing him to crash into a hurdle. As she continues to hop, Heather cheekily waves at him. In the confessional, Alejandro vows vengeance on Heather, as he thinks no-one should make a fool of "Alejandro Burromuerto". Alejandro shows up 5th, asking what place he got, to which Heather replies that he got "Loser Place." After hearing that Sadie, Katie, Cameron, and Alejandro can eat, Heather gets mad and confused, saying that they were the ones who won the section of the challenge, not believing that those four deserve to eat. Alejandro wishes Heather luck and blows her a kiss, but Heather catches it, noting to Alejandro that his tricks won't work, and blows a kiss back to him. Heather blushes at Alejandro not really paying attention to Sky's wink, and folds her arms and grins at Sky, saying "Whatevs". In the confessional, Heather says that she knows that "Al" loves her, so says "Whatever". Go Big or Go Home Heather thinks Cameron is speaking the truth when he tells Alejandro to admit his love for Heather, saying that "bubble boy" speaks the truth, winking at Alejandro. Trivia * Both were the main antagonists of a season. **This is the first romantic relationship in the series between two main antagonists. **Both are also the first main antagonists to reach the final two and appear in all episodes of a season. * This is the second couple in which both members reach the final two at one point in the series, with the first being Duncan and Gwen and the third being Mike and Zoey. * This is the third couple to sing a duet. * Both have kissed a contestant who was already in a relationship. Incidentally, in both cases, the person they kissed was eliminated from the season later in the episode. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions Category:Attractions